


The Girl He Likes

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: After Southside High was closed down you were moved to Riverdale High.But trouble finds you when you have to attend the same school as the Southside hating Northsiders.Luckily somebody is looking out for you.





	The Girl He Likes

Sweet Pea can cover up his tattoos and take off his jacket if that's what they want.

He can lay low and act like the rest of the Northsiders at Riverdale.

But what he can't do is talk to the girl he likes.

You had been at Southside High for as long as he could remember.

And when the school closed you were assigned to Riverdale High too.

But where the Serpents had each other to watch each others backs, you had nobody.

You had a few people who you'd talked to at Southside but they were sent to other schools.

Now you were on your own, and that meant that you were an easy target.

"What do we have here" Reggie cornered you in the cafetieria "a Southside loner".

You sighed at the boy before you and made a move to walk past him but he stood and blocked your path.

"Where you going?" he asked "I was just talking to you".

"Leave me alone" you warned as you glared at him.

"Or what?" he smirked as he laughed along with his friends on a nearby table.

Pulling your backpack closer onto your shoulder you turned to check nobody was looking.

When the boy turned back to you he was met by a fist to the face.

"What the hell bitch" he glared at you whilst cupping his bleeding nose.

Without another word you pushed past him and left the cafeteria.

"She's dead meat" Toni commented as they watched from their table.

"Not if we have her back" Sweets commented as casually as possible.

"Why?" Fangz asked "she's not a Serpent".

"But she is from the Southside" Sweets persisted.

"What's your angle on this?" Jughead asked with a confused frown.

"I don't have one" Sweets replied "forget about it" he tucked back into his food.

Tony and Jug shared a confused look before dropping the subject.

\--

The next day as you were sat in the common room minding your own business you were interrupted by a group of Bulldogs.

"You Southsiders need to learn how things work around here" Reggie stood infront of you "you're in our school now".

Remaining sat down you tried to simply ignore them but they stayed stood over you.

"You started that yesterday" you spoke to Reggie.

He scoffed "I was just being nice" the others around him laughed.

You stood up and were about to leave but he pushed you back down into the chair.

"There a problem here?" you heard a new voice behind you.

Turning around you noticed Sweet Pea, one of the Serpents stood there.

"Stay out of this" Reggie snapped.

"Why don't you make me" Sweet Pea came closer.

You watched as Reggie thought about it before scoffing and backing away slightly "you're not worth it".

Standing up again you shot him a glare before heading for the door.

Sweet Pea followed behind you after sharing a few more unfriendly words with the Bulldogs.

"Thanks for that" you spoke once you were away from the crowds "but why?"

"Why what?" he frowned.

"Why help me? I'm not a Serpent".

He looked at his feet and shrugged "us Southsiders gotta stick together now".

You looked up at him and let out a laugh.

"What?" he finally met your eyes.

"You look funny in that uniform" you admitted.

He looked taken aback or a moment before he joined your laughter.

"How come you don't have to wear it?" he asked.

"No gang affiliations" you shrugged "though I'm sure I won't escape it much longer".

"Well I'm sure you won't look too bad" he smirked.

"Careful Sweet Pea, that was almost a compliment" you joked.

"Hey Sweets" somebody called from down the hallway and you turned to see Toni heading your way "where have you been, you were meant to meet us for lunch".

"I was just talking with Y/n" he nodded in your direction.

"Hmm" Toni shot you a quick glance "c'mon we gotta go" she turned and walked away again.

"I guess I better go" Sweet Pea gestured after Toni "see you around Y/n".

"See you around Sweet Pea" you smiled at him before turning and heading away.

\--

The next time you saw Sweet Pea was a few days later at the end of school.

As you walked from the building Sweet Pea noticed a group of Cheerleaders following you.

They spoke quietly with each other and watched you.

Next thing he knew they rushed forwards and pushed you to the ground.

As you struggled they poured the contents of a trash can over you before letting you go and running off.

Sweet Pea had just arrived as you'd stood up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

You turned to face him with anger all over your features "I am far from alright" you snapped "these bitches won't leave me alone and now I'm covered in trash" you pulled a piece of pasta from your hair "I hate this fucking school, I hate everything about this stupid Northside".

Sweet Pea stood watching you unsure of what to do.

You took a deep breath before continuing "sorry Sweet Pea, it's not your fault I just get so mad sometimes".

"It's okay" he assured "I get it".

Looking down at your feet you spoke up again "I best get home so I can clean up".

Sweet Pea nodded "I can give you a ride" he offered "I mean if you want".

You looked up "I'm literally covered in crap right now".

He smirked "I'll make sure not to smell you".

You laughed at his comment "okay then, if you're sure".

As he walked you over to his Harley you suddenly found yourself getting nervous.

He climbed on himself before turning to you.

You climbed on the back and lightly gripped his sides.

"You'll have to hold tighter than that" Sweet Pea told you before speeding off.

Automatically you held tighter on to him.

\--

When Sweet Pea stopped outside your apartment building you stood up.

"Thanks for the ride".

"No problem" he smiled up at you "but you really need to hurry into that shower, you stink".

You shoved his shoulder playfully and laughed with him "you know just what to say to a girl".

He looked as though he was about to say something but stopped himself.

Standing in silence for a moment you felt that nervousness again "I guess I'll see you tomorrow".

"Yeah" he nodded as you turned to go.

Just as you were at the door to the building you heard him call your name.

When you turned he was jogging over to you "are you doing anything later?"

You were shocked by his question and stood without answering for a moment too long.

"Forget I asked" Sweet Pea said before turning away from you.

"No I'm not" your answer stopped him.

"Would you like to? With me?" he asked with his back still turned from you.

"You can pick me up at 5" you smiled nervously as he turned back around.

"Great" he smiled at you.

"Great" you repeated before turning and heading for your apartment.

\--

As the clock hit 4:50 you were stressing out.

What if you were misreading things, maybe he just wanted to be friends, or felt sorry for you.

"You heading out?" your mum asked from the couch as you put on your boots.

"Yeah, I won't be back late" you replied.

"Whatever" she answered before returning her attention to the tv.

With a sigh you headed out the door to wait outside.

To your surprise Sweet Pea was already sat waiting on his bike.

"Hey stranger" you greeted with a smile.

"Hey" he turned to you with a grin "hope you're hungry".

"Always" you joked before climbing on his bike behind him.

This time you didn't hesitate to cling to him.

He looked back at you with a smirk before speeding off.

You pulled up outside the town famous Pop's.

"You sure we're allowed in there?" you asked as you both walked up to the doors.

"Jughead raves about how great this place is, so who cares" he winked at you before holding the door for you to go in first.

You stood out amongst the other diners in your ripped jeans and dark jacket and felt eyes on you.

"What can I get you both?" the man you assumed to be Pop asked from behind the counter.

Sweet Pea gave his order before turning to you.

"I'll have the same" you shrugged.

When the food came there was no denying how good it was and you completely forgot about the people watching you.

"This is delicious" you said before taking another bite of your burger.

Sweet Pea laughed at you before taking another bite of his food.

\--

"Hey Sweet Pea" you looked up to find Jughead stood with Betty, Archie and Veronica "didn't expect to see you here".

Sweet Pea's face changed for a moment before being replaced by his signiature blank expression "what's it to you Jones".

"Nothing" Jughead laughed "I was just saying" he then turned to you "hey Y/n".

"Hi" you smiled before turning back to Sweet Pea.

"Are you guys on a date?" Veronica spoke up "that's so cute".

You shifted nervously in your seat and noticed Sweet Pea glare at the intruders.

"Let's go sit down" Betty spoke up before pulling the group away.

"Sorry about that" Sweet Pea spoke up after a few moments silence.

"Don't worry about it" you told him "but I gotta ask" you paused "is this a date?"

Sweet Pea tensed his jaw and looked up at you nervously "would you like it to be?"

It seemed that it would have to be you that made yourself vulnerable here "I would".

A smile spread across his face at your answer "good, it's a date then".

You looked down nervously but had a wide smile on your face too.

He reached forward and took your hand in his "I've actually liked you for quite a while".

Looking up you smiled "I didn't think you even noticed me".

"How could I not" he grinned.

"I dunno, maybe 'cos your the big bad biker guy and I'm just, well, I'm just me" you shrugged.

"Big bad biker guy" he laughed at your description of him "is that a good thing or not?".

You rolled your eyes at him "it's a good thing, besides it definitely is a better look than that god awful school uniform".

He made a mock hurt face before answering "you mean you don't like my uniform".

"You look much better in leather" you smirked.

He grinned to himself before meeting your eyes once more.

\--

After your meal you had headed back to his trailer.

Throughout the night you had both learnt a lot about each other.

It turned out you had a lot in common actually.

You lived with your mum but she was usually not even interested enough to notice your presence.

Sweet Pea hadn't known his mum and his Dad walked out the other year, meaning it was just him now.

As you both sat on the couch you found yourself leaning into his side.

A moment later he wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

You let out a contented sigh "can we just stay like this, I don't want to go back to that school ever again".

He let out a sigh of his own and pulled you closer into his side "you've got me watching your back now".

You lifted your head up to look at his face.

Moments later his lips were crashing into yours.

Everything moved so quickly after that, his hands roamed your body and yours his.

This really was the best night that you'd ever had.

\--

The next morning you were woken up by the sunlight coming through the window.

With a groan you lifted your hand to cover your eyes.

Next thing you knew you were pulled flush into somebody's chest.

As last night returned to your memory you couldn't help but smile.

The peace was broken though when somebody rushed into the trailer and into the bedroom.

"JUGHEAD WHAT THE HELL!" Sweets yelled as he pulled the sheets up to cover you both.

"Crap, sorry, I uh" he averted his eyes "I was just coming to talk to you but it can wait" he spoke in a rush.

You held the covers to your chest as you still tried to blink the sleep from your eyes.

"Get out" Sweet Pea threw something in Jugheads direction.

"Right, see you later I guess" he turned to leave "bye Y/n".

When you heard the door close behind him you couldn't help but laugh.

Sweets looked at you in confusion before laughing as well.

"That's one way to start the day" you smiled.

"Yeah it is" Sweets grinned before leaning over you and kissing you.

You returned the kiss eagerly but the moment was lost when Sweets phone started ringing.

He groaned before reaching for it and answering "what?"

Not wanting the moment to end you trailed your hands across his chest as he spoke.

He glared at you playfully as he continued his conversation.

"Do we know it's them for sure?" he asked.

Making it your mission to distract him your hands trailed to more intimate areas until eventually Sweets couldn't take it anymore.

"I gotta go" was the last thing he told the person on the other end of the phone before hanging up and pinning your hands to the bed.

"You're driving me crazy" he told you before delving for your lips once more.

\--

When Monday came around again you were dreading school and the torment you got from the other kids.

"They mess with you, they mess with me too now" Sweets told you as you both got off his bike and headed to where the rest of the Serpents were gathered.

"Well look who it is" Toni turned to you both with a smirk "the latest lovey dovey couple".

Sweets pushed her playfully before turning to Jug "couldn't keep your mouth shut then Jones?"

Jug shrugged before smirking at the two of you.

"He told us exactly what he walked in on" Fangz teased.

You smiled to yourself as Sweets pulled you into his side "don't be jealous Fangz".

All of you laughed at that comment before you heard the school bell ring.

"Another day surrounded by satans spawn" you sighed.

"We got your back now" Toni assured you "you're Sweets's girl now so your one of us".

You smiled back at her feeling grateful for her comment.

Maybe it would be more tolerable at Riverdale high now.

If nothing else, you had somebody waiting for you at the end of the day to make it all worth it.


End file.
